The invention relates to a housing structure for a semiconductor unit, which may be in the form of a semiconductor component element, an integrated circuit, or the like, which is particularly adapted for insertion into a layer-type circuit or a conductor board, in which the unit is disposed on a metal base plate of good heat conductivity, with electrical connections making contact with raised contact members or pads on the semiconductor unit by means of plastic foils which are provided with individual metal films. The side of the base plate carrying the semiconductor unit is covered by a mass or drop of plastic which encases the semiconductor unit and the adjacent side of the base plate.
It is already known in the art to dispose a semiconductor component element or an integrated circuit in a plastic housing, for example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,728, wherein the contact members or pads of the semiconductor component or integrated circuit are disposed in opposing relation with respect to the supporting structure to which the device is to be incorporated, with the electrical connections employing metal films connecting the raised contact pads of the semiconductor, which films are bent transversely to provide an offset structure which due to its configuration will not exert undesirably great shear stresses between the contact pads of the semiconductor and the metal film as a result of heat-induced expansion of the metal film. In this prior arrangement the plastic housing structure does not include any means for conductively removing heat generated in the semiconductor.
It is also known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,895, to provide a metal semiconductor housing structure which includes a base or bottom plate also constructed of metal, whereby waste heat generated in the semiconductor may be dissipated through direct conduction therefrom by means of the bottom plate. Such type of metal housing, however, has the disadvantage that it is relatively expensive to manufacture, as the electrical connecting lines to the semiconductor are extended through the base plate and therefore must be insulated therefrom.